


Nothing Left But To Cry

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Hatter's Voltron Oneshots/Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Finds Keith, Goes to drown her mind in data, Pidge saw Allura and Lance's moment, Post S7, Spoilers, THE BROODING FRIENDSHIP FIC WE ALL NEED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a talk with someone who understands you.Or, Pidge and Keith talk emotions... Blargh.





	Nothing Left But To Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a second chapter because there was originally a Lance pov and I loved it.

She stared up at the ceiling, tried to focus on anything but that. 

 

_ The way she’d said his name, the blush on her cheeks. The blush on his own.  _

 

She felt the tears well up again. 

 

Pidge didn’t want to think about this. 

 

Not when they’d  _ Won _ . Not when they’d  _ survived.  _

 

She shouldn’t have watched. 

 

She should have just left. 

 

Climbed in that damned fighter and go. Just gone. 

 

But she’d wanted to say goodbye. 

 

_ She had to say goodbye to him, she may have never seen him again.  _

 

She whimpers, lying there unable to move as the first tears come. 

 

Pidge doesn’t want to think about this, however sitting here in a hospital bed with nothing to do seemed worse. 

 

She didn’t want to think about the implications of what this meant, of what she’d been denying for years at this point. 

 

The covers get pushed aside and she forces herself to stand, her parents have long since returned to their living quarters with Matt, his… Something and Nyma being escorted to their own room.

 

She can’t lie here, moping. She needs to… She needs work, she needs robotics and algorithms,  _ Science.  _ She thinks better in code, maybe she could convince someone to let her have their station and-

 

“What are you doing out of bed?” Keith’s voice carries down the hallway as her door opens, he’s sat in a wheelchair, his hands on the wheels and a bandage still wrapped around his head, his eyebrows are raised “Pretty sure you’re on strict bed rest, even if you can walk.” 

 

He gives her this look that she only ever really sees on Shiro’s face when he’s woken up from a nightmare and- No. That hadn’t been Shiro back then, that had been after Zarkon when he’d found her more often than not complaining of a headache. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Pidge replies, crossing her arms, feeling her hair shift against the back of her neck for the first time in forever… It’s almost comforting,  _ almost  _ “If I remember correctly, you were told to stay in bed by literally every doctor and nurse in the place.” 

 

Keith winces, “You heard about that..”    
  
“No ‘About’, I could hear it through the walls as you fought to get out of bed when you woke up.” She states deadpan as she herself winces with the strength it takes to stand up on her own two feet after this battle, Pidge wants nothing more to sit down or go back to bed… But she can’t not yet… Not with…   
  
“Something on your mind?” He rolls up to her properly, she’s actually taller than him like this, “I know I’m not the best person for conversation but….”    
  
He trails off and she takes a breath, “I’m not good with feelings.” She breathes in a whisper.

 

“I don’t think anyone is, not really.” Keith offers in a reply, he nudges her elbow “Let’s go for a walk.” 

 

She laughs, her mind still roaring but she can’t help herself as she says “Don’t you mean roll?” 

 

“Hardy, har.” He replies monotoned, she remembers all of a sudden how much she’d missed having him around, “Now come on, neither of us are good with feelings… But I assure you you’ll feel better if you talk about it.” 

 

She mumbles it as they start down the hallway to the doors to the small courtyard on Garrison grounds. 

 

“Repeat that properly please.” Keith requests, he’s just as quiet as she is as they walk past the other’s rooms, she wants nothing more than to knock on the door belong to the one person she can’t talk to right now, even as she passes it, “You have something on your mind, it’s bad… Rizavi said you looked a bit worried and sad when you left for…” 

 

“I think Lance and Allura are together.” The doors to the courtyard woosh open as Keith stills.

 

“What?” 

 

“I saw them together.” She continues as quiet as she possibly can, she’s shaking slightly. But she knows it’s not from the slight chill in the air, “Before the battle, they were standing together and talking and they were… I thought they were blushing,  could be wrong…”    
  
When she turns to look at Keith she’s not sure what expression is on his face.

 

It’s this weird mixture of shock, disbelief and what may be a little bit of jealous… But moreover, she recognises the main emotion as sadness.   
  
Pidge realises it scares her to see emotions plain as day on Keith’s face. 

 

* * *

  
  


They’ve been going around the courtyard in circles for about ten minutes in silence before he speaks up again.

 

“So… Lance huh?” 

 

She groans into her hands.

 

Keith nods next to her, “I can see that.” His tone is a little wistful, as his eyebrows pinch together “Actually, yeah. I can really see that.” It’s as if something has cleared up in his mind’s eye at the suggestion of her liking Lance like that, his hand lands on his mouth in the next second as he mutters a curse in an alien language that she vaguely recognises but not enough that she wants to know what it means, “You’ve liked him for awhile haven’t you?”

 

“More than I wanted to.” Pidge admits quietly as they start another round of the walk, then it dawns on her and she stills midstep, “Allura?” She almost squarks and Keith goes bright red, a look she’s never seen on him. Ever. 

 

He waves his hand at her, a silent plea for her to be a bit more quiet, before burying his own face in his hands. 

 

“Shut up, Holt.” All at once, everything feels lighter. 

 

Because she’s not alone in this. 

 

“When did you start liking Allura?” She asks instead, as they reach the opposite door. Keith doesn’t hesitate to open it, opting to take the longer route back to the medical wing of the Garrison.

 

Keith seems to think about it, before he rolls inside in the wheelchair and focuses on the floor, “I don’t know.” He admits this time, “I really don’t know, I think I realised it after I saw her for the first time after I… I left.” Neither of them are big talkers she remembers, her footsteps in the slippers work in tandem with the noise of him rolling the wheels. 

 

Each step is getting easier, her aches and bruises not as bad as they had been when they’d fallen from the sky. 

 

“I shouldn’t have left.” It’s such a simple sentence, one that she’d be lying if she said she’d never expected, “I really shouldn’t have left, if I’d stayed… If I’d stayed it probably would still be the same wouldn’t it?”    
  
Pidge shrugs, “There’s a reality out there where you didn’t leave you know, Slav says there are endless possibilities.” 

 

“I don’t really wanna go into the multiverse theory again, once was enough.”    
  
She had to agree. 

 

They pass the entrance to the dormitories, “It’s weird being back here.” She says, “As a girl, as me.” 

 

“I don’t think I ever actually got the full story on that.” He raises his eyebrows, they’re both avoiding subjects now and she’s thankful for that, “How did you survive? I mean, Hunk says that you were on top of your normal classes and you were also scanning for alien radio chatter? I remember the classes here Pidge.” 

 

She shrugs, “They were easy, I stole Matt’s textbooks instead of going in as what I wanted to… So it was easy to do, getting ahead on homework was probably the easiest thing honestly.” 

 

Keith pauses in front of one of the large windows, they’re close to the medical wing again now, “If you didn’t want to be a Communications officer.. What position did you want?” 

 

Her grin is probably a little crazed as she says, “Fighter pilot.” 

 

“Of course.” His chuckles, “You probably would have given half our class a run for our money.” 

 

“I give  _ you  _ a run for your money.” She replies with her own small laugh, “Or at least… Lance, Green’s so smooth to fly and knows sometimes what to do before I do!” 

 

“Red’s still the best lion.” 

 

“Hypocrite, you pilot Black now!” 

 

“Details.” 

 

She laughs, neither hear the door opening at the other end of the hallway. 

 

“I needed this.” Pidge mutters quietly, “It’s nice having you back man.” 

 

“I know we’re months over my return… But it’s kinda good to be back.” 

 

Neither of them are really hug people, not often anyway. But she hugs Keith, partly in thanks, partly because she needs it.

 

He squeezes her just as tight, “He’ll come around you know.” 

 

“Will he?” 

 

Pidge doesn’t see Keith meet the eyes of the person standing quietly behind them. 

 

“Something tells me it’s inevitable.” 

  
  


Weirdly enough, she actually gets to sleep after Keith drops her off back at her room. 

  
  



End file.
